Hermione and Who!
by soapoperastar
Summary: I was bored and had an idea for a story so here it is, its short, i will continue if I get at least 10 reviews so if you like it r/r its a hr/?? its a surprise so read it!
1. Default Chapter

Hey people! I was bored so I thought I would write some fluff stuff, so enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione and who!

It was summer time and Hermione and Harry were staying at the Burrow for the summer, also coming home to the burrow was Percy, for some strange reason he had the summer off. 

Ron was very excited that his friends were staying, since he had nothing to do but help his mom clean the house, which he really didn't want to do (spiders!) 

C'mon Harry lets go up to my room I got to show you this new quidditch magazine I got, they've come out with this new broom

"Oh really, lets go"

While the two boys were racing up stairs, Hermione was left down stairs, she wasn't upset though because she wanted to read the new book she got, " Hogwarts: A history Part 2" So Hermione was sitting on the couch, joyfully reading then someone came in.

"Hey you've got the 2nd part" it was Percy Weasley

"Yea, have you read hogwarts: A history?

"Of course that's my favorite book, I've been searching for the 2nd part everywhere, where did u find your copy?

"Oh really, the first one is my fav. Too! I pre-ordered mine online, you can borrow it when I'm done if you want"

"Really I'd love to, hey do u want to come up to my room with me I'd really like to talk about the books with you, none of my friends have read it,"

"I'd love to" Hermione was now beaming, she never had anyone to discuss books with

So Hermione and Percy went up to his bedroom and they chatted about the book, and some other books they have read, also they talked about Hogwarts. 

"So do you want to be a prefect Hermione"?

"Yea I think I do, it probably won't get chosen to be one"

"Don't think that way I'm sure you'll get in, infact I'll put in a good word for you with Dumbledore.

"You'd do that for me Percy!"

"Of course, anything for my little brothers best friend"

Then they hugged and went down stairs; it was time for dinner

************************************************************************

* A week later*

"Hermione can I ask you something"

"Sure Ginny, what?"

"Umm, well do u like Percy or something?"

"WHAT!! Gin, where did u get an idea like that" But it was true Hermione started to grow fond of Percy, she liked having someone to talk to about things, like books and school, also she kinda thought he was cute, in a smart way she didn't want anyone to know though.

"Well its just you've been spending a lot of time together lately, I mean I guess its ok if you like him"

"Don't worry Gin, I don't" She lied so do u still like Harry? Hermione wanted to change the subject

"I dunno I still think he's cute and all but I don't like him like I used to"

Then Percy walked in, Hey Hermione do you wanna come up stairs with me?

After he said that the twins started laughing, Geez, George I wonder what there going to be doing up there? They started laughing, Percy shot them the death glare, and Hermione blushed, We are going to go discuss a book that I've just purchased Fred!

"Whatever Percy"

Percy ignored him, and both Hermione and him went upstairs to his room"

************************************************************************

Ron, yelled Mrs. Weasley could u get Percy and Hermione for me, its time for dinner!

"Sure mum" he replied he needed to talk to Hermione anyways. So he ran up stairs to Percy's room, and opened the door

"WHAT THE HELL!"...........................

************************************************************************

Sorry, for the cliffhanger, so did u guys like the story? please r/r I will only continue if I get at least 10 reviews, I've had that story in my mind for a while so I thought I'd write it.


	2. "What the Hell"

Hey everyone Weasly_Gurl hHey everyone! Guess who…well thank you to everyone who reviewed my story and my other ones too! It means a lot to me! Well this chapter is called "What the Hell" lol I say that a lot (jessica..lol) so hope you guys enjoy it…  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"What the HELL!!!" Ron yelled practically the whole house could here him. As soon as he said that Hermione and Percy broke apart, they kissed only a small one. Soon the twins Ginny and Harry came to see what happened.  
"I knew they were going to do something" laughed Fred Ginny instantly hit him on the head " hey what was that for?"  
Hermione didn't know what to do, she was just standing there, it happened so fast. Her and Percy went up to the bedroom to talk about this new book he got. Then they were talking and the book fell off the bed, they both went to down to get it, they both hit their heads causing them to fall of the bed, and Hermione some how landed on top of Percy, and they both got really close, then he kissed her. She personally like it, but then Ron came in.  
  
"I can't believe you Percy" Ron was still screaming then he bolted out of the room, and headed for his room, then everyone heard the door slam.  
"Oh no, Percy said I forgot"  
"What did you forget Percy" Harry asked worried   
"He likes her"  
Everyone had some sort of look on their faces, Percy was upset, Fred, George and Ginny, weren't really surprised because they kind of new he liked her, and Harry and Hermione, especially Hermione was astonished.  
"I better go" Hermione left and went to Ginny's room to think, she didn't know what to do, she liked Percy, and the kiss oh she couldn't forget that kiss but then there was Ron, he liked her She didn't know what do…  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Ron, let me in, its Harry" Harry heard the door unlock, he walked in Ron's eyes were red and all puffy he must have been crying.  
"I can't believe him Harry, I trusted him, he knew how much I liked her"  
"Well I didn't Ron, Why didn't u tell me you liked Hermione"  
"I didn't want to tell you because, I thought you might tell her, and besides I didn't want the whole world to know, if she found out she'd probably never talk to me again!"  
"Well She knows now Ron"  
"Why him the Harry it had to be my bloody brother!" Ron was again shouting  
"Well at least your using alliteration" Ron shot him a glare he didn't think this was funny, he was planning on telling Hermione how he felt, then if she felt the same way he was going to ask her out, now because of Percy that will never happen"  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
I know this chapter was really short but I have to go work on my English project, I least I wrote something! Well r/r and also there is probably some mistakes so don't mind them!  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! I finally updated this story! But here's the deal.....I've turned this story into a "Choose your own adventure" type of thing So.....

****

If you want Hermione to be with Ron go to Chapter 4....

If you want Hermione to be with Percy go to Chapter 5..

So I hope you enjoy them!!


	4. Ron

Ok... If you want Hermione to be with Ron read this chapter! If you want her to be with Percy, go to the next chapter and don't read this one!  
Oh yea I just want to say thanks to my beta reader Laura for helping me correct this on the bus! So get comfy and enjoy...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter 3

Hermione sat in Ginny's room for hours thinking, she was contemplating what she should do with Ron and Percy. With Percy, she could talk about books and other stuff, but he was a lot older than she was and she wouldn't be able to see him at all; also she knew that long distance relationships didn't work out well (Viktor Krum). Then there was Ron, she could think of him as "more than a friend."

The more she thought about it, the more she realized she liked Ron...a lot. She guessed that she always kinda liked him, just never realized it. This was her plan; first she would go tell Percy she just wanted to remain friends. Then she will talk to Ron and try to tell him she had feelings for him.

So Hermione walked up to Percy's room,

"Percy can I come in?" Hermione asked, as she knocked on the door.

"Sure Hermione," Percy said, taking a break from whatever he was working on.

"We need to talk." Hermione said, as she sat on the bed with Percy.

"Ok" Percy said, he knew what was coming.

"Percy" Hermione said quietly, " I think we should remain friends"

"Yeah, I think we should too" Percy replied, he was a little upset, but he knew Ron loved Hermione a lot more than he did.

" Well, I think I'm going to go talk to Ron." Hermione said as she got up.

"Well, good luck" Percy said with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks, I'll need it." Hermione said and with that she went to go find Ron.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione was having a hard time finding Ron, she checked his room, almost all around the house, and she couldn't find him. So she went to the twin's room, she was about to knock on the door, then she heard talking and decided to listen.

"Ron, just tell her how you feel" Fred said talking to Ron

"Yea, give her the ol' Weasley charm" George said

"Percy already gave her the charm" Ron muttered under his breath.

"She hates me now probably and never wants to speak to me again," Ron said angrily.

"Ron, believe me, she likes you," Fred said "I've seen her look at you with that lovey dovey face, like that ones that Angelina gives me" Fred said laughed, so did George and Ron.

"Maybe I'll go tell her now" Ron said

This was Hermione's cue to leave; she didn't want Ron to Know she was listening. So she ran down the hallway and into Ginny's room, picked up a book and started to look busy, suddenly there was a knock at door. 

"Herm, can I come in?" Ron said

"Sure" Hermione said trying to look more comfortable.

"I think we she talk" Ron said, sitting next to her.

"I think we should too." She replied

"Hermione, lately I...I...I like you more than a friend" he spat out quickly.

"Really Ron?" Hermione asked happily "You know what, I think I like you more than a friend too" she said with a smile, and hugged him.

"Well" Hermione said "what do we do now?"

"Well" Ron said "I could think of a few things" he said with a smirk and with that, Ron brushed his lips against hers.

They both laughed

"I never thought this would happen." Hermione said

"Well I always hoped it would" he blushed

"Yea me too"

****

THE END

AN. Well I hoped everyone liked my story, I know there is some grammer errors but anyways if people review and stuff I was thinking of writing a sequel but I want your guys ideas! So please review! 


	5. Percy

Read and Enjoy!! There may be some grammar errors!

****

Chapter 5 

Hermione was very confused about her feelings for Ron and Percy. She loved Ron, but only as a friend and she didn't want their friendships to end. And she really likes Percy, he's smart, cute, and even sometimes funny, which could be hard to believe, but Percy show me a diffrent side of him. The more she thought about Percy the more she loved everything about him. Now the hard part was telling Ron, she knew how bad his temper got. So she went to go find Ron, he was in his room.

"Ron, can we talk" Hermione asked, as she entered his room.

"Sure Hermione" Ron said making some room for her on his bed.

"Ron, this is hard for me to say, but I just want to remain friends." Hermione said not knowing he would react.

"I guess that would be alright" Ron said sounding upset well I got to go find Harry"

"Ron wait" Hermione said and went up to him kissed him on the cheek and hugged him 

So Ron went to go find Harry, and Hermione went to go find Percy, she was nervous on telling him how she felt. She looked in his room, he wasn't there, he looked in the kitchen...no Percy, then she thought she might find the twins room. So she was walked down the hall to the twins room, the door was open and found a BIG surprise.

"Percy what happened to you!" Hermione said shouting 

Percy was dressed in this grunge muggle outfit, with ripped jeans, a black wife beater, his hair was all spiked with gel, he had an earring in his right ear and a tattoo on his arm that said Hermione inside of a heart!

"The twins happened to me" Percy replied

"Percy, you got a tattoo! and your ear pierced!" Hermione asked shocked

"Well no, see the earring is one of Ginny's clip-ons and the twins drew that tattoo on my arm with ink." Percy said

Hermione laughed she couldn't believe that was Percy, he looked so different. "Why did the twins do this to you"

"Well, they thought if I looked cooler with muggle clothes and a earring you'd like me more"

"Percy, I liked you the way you were, I was just looking for you to tell you that" Hermione said

"Really" Percy said happier 

"Yes Percy, I think I love you" Hermione blushed

"I think I love you too" Percy said and pulled Hermione to him and hugged her. Then he looked into her eyes and kissed her, of course she kissed him back. Then they broke apart when they heard the twins yelling "Get a Room" and things like that.

Then Percy yelled "Maybe we will" The twins were surprised at that comment

Then Percy and Hermione went up to Percy's room, who knows what they were going to do next.

****

THE END

AN. Well I hoped everyone liked my story, I know there is some grammer errors but anyways if people review and stuff I was thinking of writing a sequel but I want your guys ideas! So please review! 


End file.
